150 Years
by Kathryn Sabourin
Summary: Jack's been around for a long time. The team knows he hides his past, but this secret's a big one. Just when he starts to move on from it, a painful but important piece of his past reamerges with a vengeance. After all, 150 years of pent up anger does things to people. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Woman In Black

**Hey guys! First Fanfic in a LONG time, so constructive criticism would nice. And yes, the car and her appearance were inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Two Black Cadillacs" music video.**

She sat behind the wheel of her black '63 American Cadillac, waiting intently. Her wavy dirty blonde hair was down, framing her face, while her dark black sunglasses hid her eyes. The black leather jacket she donned hugged her curves, and her black jeans accentuated her figure.

Waiting, watching, as each member of the team entered the building, taking note of height and build. All she needed was one observant glance at someone to determine how best to take them down. The small Japanese woman looked easy enough to defeat, but the others could prove to be a problem. The gap-tooth raven haired woman looked sturdy, as did the Cockney; voices travel well at the docks. To an untrained eye, the young man in a suit would look harmless enough, but her skilled eyes told her a different story. Under the suit, she could tell he was stronger than he looked. He seemed well-built, and under his suit jacket, she could see the handle of a Glock peeking out. _If Jack trusts him with a gun, he must be good with it._ Even after her observations of the team, she knew she could still handle them, need be. Jack, however, might prove to be a problem.

The woman sat there, calculating, planning, for another hour before stepping out of her precious car. She slipped a small pistol into her jacket pocket. Her small vial of Retcon hung from a chain on her neck, hidden under her shirt. She'd no plans of killing anyone today, but it was not a thought that frightened her. Should someone try to stop her mission, she was willing to shoot.

She locked the car, and walked into the shadows to avoid being caught by the CCTV.

Walking into the tourist center, the young man in the suit looked up from the desk and smiled. He was so young, too young. No more than 25, at the oldest. A child, practically. Then again, almost everyone was a child compared to her. _God, he's young. Too young for this type of job. Too young to die._

"How may I help you?" She paused, letting the Welsh vowels envelop her. It'd been far too long since she heard a Welsh voice as appealing as this one. _Brynn would've loved him._

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ianto, ma'am."

She leaned in towards the desk and said deliberately "Well, Ianto, I would really hate to have to kill you today. Why don't you open that door over there, and nobody gets hurt?" He seemed taken aback when she switched from an American accent to fluent Welsh.

Ianto sat there, stunned, and then reluctantly clicked the door open when she ever so casually flashed him her gun.

She shot him a smile, the entered the Hub.

_Torchwood._


	2. Those Eyes

The Japanese woman was at work, typing rapidly in the computor. Cockney was in the Medical Bay, his back to the entrance. Raven was no where to be seen, along with Jack.

"Oi, tea boy, it's about time, I thought that…" He trailed off when he saw her.

**TWTWTWTW**

The team thought that the Archives were the lowest level at Torchwood Three. They had no idea that under the Archives was another level that not even Ianto knew about. It mainly held old books and irrelevant files, but Jack had converted a corner into a personal storage area. There was a table, along with a trunk full of various photos, clothes, books, and other mementos from his childhood.

On the small table was a picture taken in 1856 of a beautiful young woman, only twenty years old. Her brunette hair was pinned back in an elegant updo, but a few stubborn ringlets framed her face. This was taken not long after Cecily married Thomas. Her blue eyes bright, even in the sepia picture. She wore a cream high collared lace dress, which complemented her pale complexion.

Next to the picture sat a small mahogany box with the initials C.C.H. engraved on the lid.

In front of the two items, Jack laid a white lily.

December 18, her birthday. The first person her truly ever loved, taken away from him on the exact day 20 years after her birth. That fire not only took her, but her husband and child as well.

Jack stood there, just gazing at the photograph for several minutes before his Vortex Manipulator started going off. Someone was in the Hub, and wasn't supposed to be there.

He ran up to the Archives, where he had access to video monitors. Quickly, he pulled up the footage for the Hub. Her back was to the camera for several minutes while Owen confronted her. Tosh, terrified, sat at her , while Gwen was no where in sight. Ianto, he knew, was still in the tourist center.

Finally, she turned and looked directly into the camera, flashing it a smile. _Oh my god. It can't be._ She waved, and then shot the camera, cutting off the image. Jack swore and bolted upstairs.

_Impossible. She's dead. She's been dead for 150 years._

Jack quietly slipped into the Hub, unbeknownst to the others. She still had her gun out, but it was pointed at the floor. Tosh made eye contact with him, tears in her eyes. He put a finger to his lips, and she blinked in acknowledgement.

In the shadows, he studied the intruder. Other than about ten pounds of gained weight and blonde hair, it was the exact same woman as in the picture. She appeared to have aged about ten years as well.

"Where's Jack? I know he's here, don't deny it. I really don't want to have to kill anyone today."

"Oi, if you really think that any of us are gonna tell you that, you're even more insane than I thought."

"Enough." He stepped out of the shadows into the full light.

She turned to face him, the hatred in her eyes, exact replicas of Jack's, was apparent. She aimed the gun at him, and he raised his hands slowly in surrender.

"Jack."

He winced at her use of his name. "Cecily Claire, I thought you were dead."

"I was. Sweet Cecily died with the rest of her family. That fire took everything from me. I was dead for twenty minutes before I woke up. Before I realized what I was. Before I realized it was your fault!"

"C.C.-"

"Do not call me that! You lost the right to call me that a long ago. 150 years ago!"

"Cecily, please calm down. Why are you here?"

"I want answers, Jack."

He kept his voice calm, mainly for his team's benefit, but also in hope that Cecily might now try to kill him. "Okay. Put the gun down, Cariad."

Her eyes widened at the use of his old nickname for her. Jack, seeing her reaction, continued in Welsh, something he always used to speak to her in. "Cariad, stop. Look at what you are doing." Her hands trembled slightly, but she refused to lower the gun.

Having sat by for this entire ordeal, Tosh finally spoke. "J-Jack, who is she?"

Jack hesitated before responding. He looked Cecily straight in the eye as he spoke to his terrified teammate. "My daughter."

"Ewch i uffern," she yelled at him, before pulling the trigger.

**Not how I originally planned to end the chapter; it just kinda happened. Reviews are helpful, please post them! **


	3. Revelations

"Oh my God!" Tosh broke down sobbing. No one made a move towards the captain, as Cecily still had the gun drawn.

Ianto and Gwen came running into the Hub, and froze when they saw what was happening.

"Everybody out," Cecily ordered. They obliged, some more reluctantly than others. Gwen, being closest to her, helped remove Tosh from her chair, and brought her to Owen's open arms. After the Hub had been cleared save Jack and his daughter, she moved over to where his body lay.

Crouching next to him, she stared at the man she once called Father. He hadn't changed at all. Other than a few worry lines, her was the exact same man. Then again, so was she. 170 years old, but thirty-two forever.

She sat on the couch next to him, watching the clock, timing him.

It was six minutes exactly when she heard a loud gasp.

TWTWTWTW

They had all retreated to the Archives to wait. Owen was trying to calm the obviously still emotional Tosh, while Ianto paced back and forth. Gwen knew that he was about thirty seconds away from going upstairs. The team knew that Jack would be fine, but that didn't stop their worrying.

"Tosh, look at me, sweetheart. Breath. You know Jack, he'll come back just as arrogant as ever."

"I find it hilarious that you can crack jokes at a time like this!"

"Oi, tea boy, calm it."

"Both of you, shut up!" Gwen knew that a fight between these two would not help anyone right now. "Owen, try to be sensitive. Ianto, he was just trying to help. Look, we all know Jack. He can handle himself."

Owen just nodded, then turned back to Tosh. He whispered something to her that made her giggle. Gwen turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, who is she?"

"I really don't know. She came into the tourist center, heard I was Welsh, and started speaking it fluently. She said she didn't want to kill me, then had me let her in. Oh God, this is my fault."

"No, it isn't. She could've been anybody. Were you armed?"

"My gun was in the drawer. I wouldn't have been able to get to it in time if she shot at me."

The Welshwoman put a hand on his arm. "Ianto, it'll be alright."

They were interrupted by Tosh. "Does anyone know what it was she said right before she shot him? It sounded Welsh."

"Wouldn't surprise me; she spoke it fluently to me earlier. What did she say?"

Tosh repeated itto the best of her ability. Gwen and Ianto looked at each other before responding in unison, "Go to hell."

"What were they talking about before we got there?"

"Jack tried to calm her down. She kept blaming him for something. She's older than she looks; a lot older," the medic answered.

"How does she know Jack," Gwen inquired.

"She's his kid."

TWTWTWTW

"Six minutes. Impressive."

Jack just laid there for a moment, before turning to look at her. "You just killed your own father."

"And I'd do it again, need be. I haven't called you Father in almost 200 years.

He started to sit up. "Cecily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for any pain that I might've caused you. But I lost people in that fire, too, though-"

When he tried to put a hand on her knee, she quickly stood up and retreated several steps back.

"Suffered pain? Bury your grandchildren, Jack, and then talk to me about pain. Watch your children grown old and die, and then do the same with their children. Pain? You don't know the meaning of the word! Stand by and watch as your partner grows old, and they never question why you don't because they don't care! That, Jack, is pain!" She knew she was shouting, and that the rest of the team could probably hear her, but she didn't care. _Let them hear me. _

Jack stood, listening to every word she said. Although she had adopted an American accent, she started speaking Welsh again without even realizing it. Ianto and Gwen did this when they got extremely worked up about something.

He knew she was hurting, and that he was partly to blame for it. He never explained to her or her mother that she might be immortal. If he had, she probably wouldn't have just killed him, which he painstakingly noticed, she seemed to have taken pleasure in. He let her finish; she was angry, and needed to vent.

"Cecily, listen to me. I know you're hurting-"

"Oh my God do you think?" She paced and forth, obviously flustered. "Do you have any idea what it is like to wake up in the ash of everything you've ever known, with your husband's burnt corpse laying next to you, your infant son in the same condition? Knowing you've died, but have come back? It was 1858, for God's sake! I was Christian; none of it made sense! Dear God, I thought witchcraft was involved!"

He did know what it was like; to have everything you've ever believed suddenly challenged. "Cecily, I-"

"You know what, I can't even do this right now." She turned away from him, but he could see that she quickly wiped a tear away from eye. She'd never revealed her feelings of that night to anyone, and now the pot was boiling over.

"I'm going down to the firing range."

"Why?"

"So that I put a bullet in a target, and not another one in your head."

TWTWTWTW

They all looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Jack's familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey kids. How're you guys holding up?"

Tosh ran up and threw her arms around him. He smiled, and returned the hug. She pulled back, and punched him in the shoulder.

"I hate when you do that!"

He chuckled. "What, get shot? I'll keep that in mind next time."

She moved backed to allow Ianto access to Jack. The two men stood there, just staring into each others eyes for a moment, before Jack grabbed him by the arm and pulled the Welshman up to him. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, whilst Jack held him by the hips.

"Hey Yan."

His lover nestled into the captain's shoulder, and just held him. Everytime he sees Jack die, he goes through the same torment: Will I ever see those beautiful blue eyes once more? Will he ever hold me, or I hold him, again?

"Please don't do that again."

"Die? I don't necessarily go looking for it, Yan."

Jack lifted Ianto's chin, and gently, tenderly, kissed him. Ianto eagerly leaned into it, and Jack only pulled away when Owen cleared his throat in annoyance.

"So, is anyone going to explain what the hell just happened?"

The captain turned to face the doctor.

"I owe you all an explanation."

**As always, I love reviews, and any suggestions or ideas that ya'll might have. **


End file.
